Conventionally, regarding a painting facility of the above-noted type, Patent Document 1 identified below discloses the following technical matters.
Paint is sprayed downwards from the spraying means disposed at the upper portion of the spraying area. Relative to this, ventilation air is discharged downwards to the painting area from more upward than the spraying means. With this, the spraying direction of paint from the spraying means is made in agreement with a direction of air flow of the ventilation air in the painting area.
Namely, with the painting facility disclosed in this Patent Document 1, by making the paint spraying direction from the spraying means in agreement with the air flow direction of the ventilation air in the painting area, in addition to the arrangement of spraying paint downward from the spraying means, the area of scattering of the sprayed paint is restricted.